


All I Want For Christmas (is You)

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: Fluffy SQ/Swan-Mills family Christmas ficlet for the onceuponafestivegifting exchange on Tumblr.





	All I Want For Christmas (is You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearteateremma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hearteateremma).



“It’s Christmas Eve. That means I can open a present right?”

She watches as Regina rolls her eyes, and can barely hold back her own smile. It isn’t her present that she is looking forward to tonight, but she has to keep up appearances lest Regina suspect something.

“Yes, Emma, that means you can open a present. I swear, you’re worse than Henry.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry Henry,” Regina says with a chuckle. She’s adorable when she looks at their son. There’s so much love in her eyes, and Emma’s heart melts a little more every time. It’s hard to think about how they used to be at each other’s throats. Thankfully, that’s well in the past now.

Emma goes to the tree and surveys the festively wrapped packages arranged beneath. Seeing a likely candidate with her name on it, she picks it up and gives it a little shake, pretending to ponder whether this is the right one. She nods to herself, then turns and picks up a big box, carrying it over to Regina.

“What’s this?”

“It’s the present you get to open tonight.”

“Don’t I get to pick my own?”

“Nope. You need to open this one.”

One eyebrow raises and she gives Emma a look like she’s expecting the box to explode in her face. “Hmm.”

“It’s not a trap, I promise. I just really want you to open this one before tomorrow. Please?”

Henry is in on it, of course, and he sidles up to give his mom a nudge. “Go on, Mom. I wanna see what’s in that big box.”

“Well, okay.”

Emma shares a secret grin with Henry. He knows just how to get Regina to agree to things when he needs to.

They both watch as Regina carefully opens the wrapping paper, then has to grab a knife out of her desk to cut the tape. Henry helped with the wrapping too. She opens the box flaps wide…and finds another, slightly smaller box. It’s wrapped in different wrapping paper, and it’s all Emma can do to keep from laughing out loud at the look on her face. Their eyes meet for a moment, Regina rolls hers again, and then she begins unwrapping that present too. After a moment’s fiddling, she gets it open, and finds yet another box.

“Emma…”

“Yes, Regina?”

“I suppose you think you’re funny?”

“I don’t _think_ I’m funny, I _know_ I’m funny. Now go on. You’ve got another box to open.”

Regina lets out a slow breath, a sure sign that she’s getting frustrated, but she forces herself to be calm as she unwraps the next box – to find another box. “How many of these are there?”

“You’ll find out. Keep going.”

“I think someone’s going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Emma doubts that she’ll be sleeping anywhere but in their bed, but if she finds herself on the couch, it will be worth it.

Once again Regina opens the box, and once again there’s another. Then another. Emma can tell that Henry is barely keeping his laughter in as his mom gets more and more annoyed. “I’m going to kill you, Emma Swan,” she mutters and Emma does laugh at that.

“No, you’re not.”

“You seem awfully sure.”

“I am.” The look Regina gives her prompts for more, so she adds, “Just wait until you get to the last box. You’ll see.”

There aren’t actually that many more boxes, so it’s not long until she’s left holding a single small, wrapped package. She stares at it for a long moment as if she’s almost afraid of it, then looks to Emma, then back to the package. “Open it,” Emma says softly, aware that Henry is almost vibrating with impatience.

“C’mon, Mom!”

Long, elegant fingers hold the little box with such care as she peels back the paper to expose the black velveteen beneath. That’s when Emma steps forward to pluck the box from Regina’s hand and gets down on one knee. She opens it facing away from her so that Regina can see the diamond, and now that the moment is finally here, she has to swallow around a lump in her throat. “I know we don’t always see eye to eye, and some days you really want to kill me, but…Regina Mills, will you marry me?”

There are tears in those beautiful brown eyes as she looks from Emma to the ring, and back again. “Seriously? You want to…”

“And you call _me_ an idiot,” Emma snorts, rolling her eyes playfully. She takes the ring from the box and slides it onto Regina’s finger, taking a moment to appreciate the way it sparkles. “Looks pretty good there. So what’d’ya say?”

“Of course I’ll marry you.”

Before Emma can say anything, she’s being tugged up and into a fierce kiss. Henry whoops and pumps his fist in the air, and they all dissolve into laughter. She frees an arm so that she can pull him into the hug, and there’s a moment of pure joy between them. “My perfect family.”

Regina rests her forehead against Emma’s, the tears still sliding down her cheeks, but the crinkles at the corners of her eyes showing that they’re happy tears. “I suppose I have to forgive you for the boxes.”

“Good, because that was one of the best ideas Henry and I have ever had.”

“It was mostly Ma,” he chimes in, clearly covering his ass in case Regina decides not to forgive them.

“Hey, whose side are you on?” She laughs as she nudges his shoulder.

“That depends on if I’m going to be grounded or not.”

“Traitor!”

“You’re not going to be grounded. Either of you.”

Regina’s beaming at the both of them, and there’s that look again that melts Emma’s heart. This has already been the best Christmas that she can remember, and it’s just the beginning of their life together. There are so many adventures left to be had. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Emma. Now it’s your turn to open your present.”

“I already got what I wanted for Christmas. You.”

“Well if you two are just going to be sappy now, I’m going to go open my present.”

Henry gives them a squeeze and wanders off to the tree to pick something out.  Emma takes that opportunity to lean in and whisper in her now-fiancée’s ear, “I get to unwrap you later, right?”

The answer is a husky chuckle and a smack on the shoulder. “Behave!”

“Still here you know!”

“We know, Dear. We know. Which is why Miss Swan is going to behave herself.”

“Not going to be Miss Swan for much longer.” She winks and steps away to reclaim the present she’d originally taken from under the tree. And that is a cheery thought. Emma Swan-Mills has a nice ring to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic used two prompts: 
> 
> “It’s Christmas Eve. That means I can open a present right?” and “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face” 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed! :) Happy Christmas!


End file.
